ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening of the Gods
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *The gate guard will tell you to cruise over to the Rhinostery for your next mission. *At the Rhinostery, speak first to Leepe-Hoppe. *Speak to Kerutoto and make sure you get the right Cutscene, since she starts a couple of other Quests. *Head to Kazham and speak to Chieftainess Jakoh Wahcondalo (J-9) and then to Romaa Mihgo (H-11), and then Vanono (G-7). *Go to (J-9) on the third map of Temple of Uggalepih: :*Head to the Temple of Uggalepih in Yhoator Jungle (J-11). :*Enter the Temple and follow the path through the "Granite Door" on the left until you zone back out into Yhoator Jungle. :*Once in Yhoator Jungle, go down the hallway until it opens up, take a right until you see a similar Hallway to the one you just came out of and zone back into (F-7) of the Temple of Uggalepih there. :*On this map, everyone needs Invisible, the safest way would be to use Prism Powders, since the Magic Pots there aggro to Magic. Follow the path, take a left at the first intersection and a right at the second, leading you down some stairs and to a door ahead of you. Behind this door is the room Bonze Marberry spawns. ::Note: If you already have a Cursed Keys, you can skip this part. Instead take a left at the Intersection at H-8 then follow the path until the next left hallway where the Granite Door is. ::This way you dont need to cancel Invisibility where you normally would have to in order to open the door on the other way there (which would possibly cause Bonze Marberry to aggro you by sight). This is helpful if you are alone with no Prism Powders because of the Puppet and a Magic Pot right at the Door which would aggro you when recasting Invis. :*There is a shortcut through Den of Rancor that directly leads to the Map Bonze Marberry is on. Enter from Yhoator Jungle (J-7) and zone to Temple of Uggalepih at (J-9). From there, take a left on the first intersection and follow the path that leads you right to the room where Bonze Marberry spawns. *The NM is Bonze Marberry, a level 66 Tonberry NM. :*His most dangerous ability is "Everyone's Rancor," a DMG-boosted version of the ordinary "Everyone's Grudge" Tonberry attack. While "Everyone's Grudge" is only based on the target PC's current Tonberry rancor, "Everyone's Rancor" is based on the accumulated rancor of the entire enemy party. If you have to fight Tonberries on the way to the NM, make sure you Call for Help to avoid increasing your rancor. You can also clear Tonberry rancor with the quest Everyone's Grudge. :*From the usual spawn pattern in the room, the NM can be pulled to a safe fight at the corner of the room avoiding the other Tonberries once you killed the Magic Pot. The Magic Pot can also be pulled through the door by casting a spell close to the door. :*If your party can take a few fights, the side rooms in the Hallways before and after the NM Room might contain a ???, check it to receive an Uggalepih Offering to trigger the Carbuncle Mitts NM. *The NM drops two Cursed Keys per fight. Every Windurstian on the mission must have one. The NM has the same respawn time as the other mobs in the room. *Once everyone has their keys, go to the other door of this room, take a left at the intersection and find the Granite Door at (J-6). Trade the Cursed Key to the door and get a cutscene with Rukususu. The Granite Door will take your key even if you miss the NPCs and allow you access to the room, but you will not get a cutscene. *After the cutscene, return to Leepe-Hoppe for a final cutscene. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Rhinostery minister Rukususu has traveled to Elshimo to investigate the facts concerning Iru-Kuiru, a researcher from thirty years past. The Rhinostery has asked you to bring Minister Rukususu back for her own safety. ----